


Petite

by Averia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant was someone who could inspire because she went under your skin like sharp ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petite

**Author's Note:**

> This was already written after Episode 02, now that the "main" villain has returned I finally gave myself a push to publish it.

Kara had never understood the hate people showed for Cat. Her boss was cranky, had an edge that would be able to make every military man slacker with fear. Cat was not used to getting what she wanted, she was used to fighting for what she wanted until she could stick her claws into it and never let go.

Kara had never been such a person, would never turn out to be like Cat but there was still a reason why she had started working under her. She could have gone to the Daily Planet. Clark would have let her. But since she had read about the business women in a newspaper she had been fascinated by her despite all her flaws or perhaps even because of it. Cat Grant was someone who could inspire because she went under your skin like sharp ice.

Now her boss was sitting on her couch, heels crossed and sipping a heated frappuccino. Her pink lips turned into a smile and Kara was left feeling a bit self-concisions. She only ever got like this with her not even James could get her flustered like this.

“Knew you were _the_ girl” the older women said. Kara had never planned to show her who she was because despite all the respect she had for Cat, there had always been the knowledge that the cold hearted women could turn secrets into money and success, no matter what.

She had been wrong, partially. Cat had not exposed here when she had found Supergirl in her neighbourhood, weakened from kryptonite poisoning. Kara had been asked a few questions though, it had felt like an interview which it had probably been. She had passed despite stammering. The others did not know about the arrangement but every time she would get new crap thrown at her by the world Cat was there. Not like Alex with affection or like James with motivating words or like Winn with admiration, no even then Cat favoured the brutal reality and since her new life had started she needed reality even more.  

“Forget your aunt, _girl_ ” said Cat, index finger pointing at her chest “She does not belong to the _S_. She is not family. She is just _someone_ now. And you can defeat here, you are a girl. You have all the power in the world.”

If Kara had learned something during the newfound friendship with her boss, then it was that _girl_ was not meant to be an insult. Cat had chosen girl instead of women because Supergirl still had many things to learn because Supergirl was just getting started and Superwoman would have reached her peak and Kara was still far away from that, even though she tried her best.

She grabbed her boss by the shoulders and pressed their mouths together. Just because she was still a girl in crime fighting did not mean that she was a girl at everything else. She was a woman.

Cat blinked at her, lips parting in surprise. Kara grinned at her, eyes lighting up and then she flew, leaving her muse on the ground.

Earth might have labelled her girl but that did not keep her from being a queen in the air.     


End file.
